Coopting Roku
by TheLucky38
Summary: There is a new drink called "Coca Cola Cactus Juice" that hits the market. It also has Avatar Roku's image in it. What will happen at the meeting? Rated M for violance.


**TheLucky38: I got this idea when I was watching robot chicken. The Coca Cola company has made Roku an image without permission. What will be his reaction? As he pays a "Friendly visit" to the executives that represents the company. Disclaimer read your line.**

**Disclaimer: "No! your mean."**

**TheLucky38: "AND YOUR BALD!" Then I took his wig and burned it with a match.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender". Then ran away crying like a little child.**

**TheLucky38: "Wow. What a wuss. Looks like I'm going to have to fire him".**

* * *

The company Coca Cola has billions of people around the world. Drinking the product that they managed to make called, Coca Cola Cactus Juice. It was created a few months after the hundred year war. The sales went through the roof and the business just keeps getting better as they don't have to pay to anyone else. Plus they put Avatar Roku's image in the drink as well.

The executives begin their discustion about the resent sales. That just keeps going up.

"To sum up. We basically co-opted Avatar Roku and made billions of Yuans with Coca Cola." said the Cabbage Man.

"I have to say. Its a breeze exciting endorsement deal with dead Avatar's". said Master Pakku.

Everyone in the room laughs with him as it is the truth.

"Are you sure you don't want to replace him with Azula?" Jet joked.

Everyone laughs again knowing they got all of the money and it was awesome.

Until a suprise guest opens the door with anger in his eyes. It was Avatar Roku who decided to get what he wants. He had a large black bag with him. "Ha ha ha" he laughs calmly. Everyone around the room wanted to leave, But Roku stopped them. "Gentlemen, gentlemen please. No need to get up." He puts down his bag, for now.

All of the executives were starting to get nervous then the Cabbage Man asked "uhh, who are you?"

Roku looked at him and said "why, I'm Avatar Roku." He then walks around the room observing everyone. "I was just flying by and I heard everyone having a good laugh in here". He pats on someone in the head named Jun. "Now why don't you tell me what was so funny?"

Then he looks at Pakku and said in his most serious voice "_MAKE ME LAUGH_."

All the executives were really scared, mostly because they were thinking he must have a reason for coming here.

Then Roku continued. "Well allow me to repeat a joke that one of my past lives told me the other day. It involved a large multi-national corporation thats been using my likeness without permission or conversation." Then he laughs a little. "Isn't that halarious".

One of them decides to talk. "Now you listen here. Avatar Roku is dead. We all know that." said Jet. But that proved to be his last mistake.

"Now why would you say that Jet?" questioned Roku. "Is it because you never got that new baseball bat invention you always wanted when you were 5?" Then like he said pulls out a slugger baseball bat made out of wood.

Jet was really scared and said "How did you know that?"

Roku puts the bat down. "I know a lot of things Jet. I know that you've been on my death list since you tried to kill innocent people." Then takes off his robes revealing his muscle shirt with black pants. "I know that your company has been using my image since the hundred year war was over, and me and Aang haven't seen a single Yuan." Then he looks at Jet strait in the eyes. "You know what that means Jet?"

Jet didn't know what to say and wetted himself.

Then Roku said in his angry, serious voice. "I KNOW YOUR A FUCKING THEIF!." Then he picks up the bat and hits the desk to start the killing spree.

Jet was on top of the desk and Roku followed him. Jet had a glass Coca Cola bottle that wasn't even broken and was swinging it around like an idiot.

Roku then hits him in the face twice and Jet fell off the desk. He ends him with two blows in the head.

Jet's head came off and died.

Then Jun picks up a picture and hits Roku with it. His head was displayed with a horse-donkey's ass.

Roku kicks her in the face and it instantly kills her. Then her tore off the picture and stared at the other two executives.

From behind Roku, it was Long Feng who had the bat from earlier and tried to hit him in the back.

Roku knew it and took Long Feng and shoved him in a glass containor of Coca Cola. Long Feng had two full Coca Cola bottles in his eyes and Roku hits him in the stomach. Casing him to puke out the Coca Cola liquid. Then dies on the floor.

Roku stared at the other two with anger in his eyes. Ready for the kill.

The Cabbage Man shoves Pakku right in front of him, took the baseball bat and ran to the other side of the room.

Roku pushed Pakku and opened a door that said 'DO NOT OPEN'. It was a polar-bear dog (another image for the company) and it took Pakku and he was screaming. Roku shuts the door and goes after the Cabbage Man. After his scream, all there was is blood coming out from underneath the door.

The Cabbage Man took a last stand and used the bat to hit Roku.

He took it and hits him once in the head. Then he finished it by hitting him in the head over and over until the Cabbage Man's head was gone.

Roku knew he won and drops the bat. He puts on his robes and said "I'll expect my check to be in the mail." He closes the door because the rest of the executives were behind the door and they were too scared to fight him. "You fuckers can spell Fire Nation Palace can't you." Then he pulls out his bag. "Oh and that idea about replacing me with Azula." He puts his hand in and brings it out.

All of them were shocked to see what he had. It was Azula's head.

"THINK AGAIN! HA HA HA!". Then left the room. He made sure all of the Avatar's got there paychecks that day.

* * *

**TheLucky38: That's how every Avatar today gets their money. Then I yell, "DISCLAIMER".**

**Disclaimer: "Yes si..." he didn't finish as I brought out my Metal baseball bat and hit him until his yelling stopped.**

**TheLucky38: The Suspense. Then I go look for another Disclaimer.**


End file.
